


Renaissance

by AstreeAHopelessRomantic



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Short, human sasori
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 11:18:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15605136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstreeAHopelessRomantic/pseuds/AstreeAHopelessRomantic
Summary: En devenant un pantin il allait renaître, se transcender, devenir un meilleur shinobi, Sasori en était convaincu.





	Renaissance

**Author's Note:**

> Tout l'univers de Naruto est à Masashi Kishimoto.

En devenant un pantin il allait renaître, se transcender, devenir un meilleur shinobi, Sasori en était convaincu. Être humain ne servait à rien, c'était une faiblesse qui empêchait un ninja de réaliser tout ce dont il était capable. 

Les émotions étaient un poids dont il fallait à tout prix se débarrasser et ainsi il y parviendrait. Elles influençaient vos jugements, votre façon de penser, et en mission vous ne pouviez pas vous permettre la moindre hésitation, le moindre remord. 

Les sentiments vous affaiblissaient, vous faisaient perdre ce que vous étiez, et Sasori avait déjà assez perdu. Il avait perdu ses parents qu'ils avaient aimé plus que tout alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant. Il avait perdu son seul ami Komushi qui était parvenu à briser sa défense malgré l'épaisseur de sa carapace. Il ne voulait plus jamais dire adieu à qui que ce soit. 

Il allait se transformer en marionnette, quitter ce pays maudit et y enterrer ses souvenirs. Il deviendrait plus puissant, immortel, et ne s'encombrerait plus d'émotions, ne serait plus jamais brisé à cause d'elles. Il serait parfait pour l'éternité. Il n'aurait plus à s'inquiéter pour sa santé, il ne serait plus jamais malade. Il pourrait pour toujours parcourir le monde et agrandir sa collection de pantins vivants. Ils posséderaient tous les ninjas les plus forts et seraient imbattables. 

Il ne serait plus jamais manipulé, pas comme Pakura l'avait été, elle qui avait été sacrifiée pour le bien de Suna. Sasori tirerait les ficelles mais il ne serait jamais au bout. Il serait l'ultime artiste et le monde entier se rappellerait de lui.


End file.
